Tag Force
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: A month has passed after the first year of the duel academy has started and it is announced that the Tag Force tournament, a Tag duel tournament will take place in the island soon... Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is by TILA from Pixiv. (Updates are put on hold for the time being)
1. Day one, year one

Hello! Well, I've decided to do a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. This one had been in another account in a different site for a while but I haven't got the time to continue it so I published it here. Inspired from the PSP game of the series Tag Force and is one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! series games. Hiyuusha-san also gave me the initiative to write a Tag Force inspired story as well. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Transferred_**

* * *

"Here I am..." A brown haired girl, wearing a red duel academy hat whispered as she now stood in front of the Chairman's office. Fixing the collar of her jacket, she then proceeded to enter.  
"Hello. You must be the new student, Shidou Mikoto?"  
"Yes I am..."  
"Welcome to the Duel Academy. I'm the Chairman Samejima. We aim to create the next generation of duelists. Study hard to become the next King of Duelists. We will be holding a Tag Force tag duel tournament in the next 3 months. That's it for the introductions."  
"Okay but... Where is my class?" Mikoto asked the old man. "You'll be in the same class as with the other students. Cronos sensei waits for you." He replied. "We apologize that we don't have a stock for a Red dorm female student uniform at the moment." He added. "It's fine president. I'm much more comfortable moving around in jeans and the jacket seems cool. I'll be going then. And thank you." She bowed and the left the office.

After a few minutes, she had arrived to the classroom. "Excuse me..." She muttered only to see the students minding their own business and a teacher in front of the door who she assumed to be Cronos spoke to himself.  
"There's a new student coming today. Her scores on the admittance test were... rather impressive. This may be my chance to get rid of dropout boy..." He then laughed to himself. "Umm... Sensei?" Mikoto called. Now noticing her, he looked at the girl in surprise. Thinking that he heard him saying his thoughts out loud, he asked. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!?" "I don't really understand what you're muttering... But I'm the transfer student, Shidou Mikoto." Mikoto proceeded to introduce herself instead of answering his questions. 'Mamma Mia, thank lord...' He thought in relief. "So you're the transfer student? I am Cronos de Medici. I am by far one of the top teachers in the academy- " He was interrupted when a student shouted.  
"Yeah! I beat you here!"  
"Aww Aniki!"  
In irritation, the teacher shouted. "Silence or it's detention for you!" That made the first boy who shouted widen his eye.  
"No, not that!"  
"Good. Don't be a slacker like him Shidou Mikoto." He smiled rather an eerie smile at her which resulted her in a sweat drop. 'Do you hate the guy that much...?' "Anyway I'll explain the classes. You have classes every Monday to Saturday. It starts at 8 A.M. so don't be late! Study hard and you'll catch up in no time. And since there is a little time until class starts... Talk to the other kids." Cronos told her to which she obliged as she went to her seat.

Looking at the students around she started to wish that at least someone is willing to help her. She tried talking to a student named Manjoume but he simply told her off stating that he doesn't waste his time with "Osiris slackers." 'What a total snob...'

"You're new right?" A blonde haired girl approached her. "Yeah. How did you-" "I can tell a lost puppy when I see one." She replied. "I'm Tenjouin Asuka. Nice to meet you." The same girl smiled. "Shidou Mikoto. It's nice to meet you too."  
"...So you're new?" A male student approached her but only gave the girl a glare which scared her. "Uh..." "Ryo senpai. There is no need to glare..." "Ryo?" She wondered. "He's Marufuji Ryo senpai. One of the top duelist in the academy." Asuka introduced the male herself seeing that he is silent. "I'll remember that..." 'Asuka's nice... I think I'll try to avoid Ryo senpai... Just looking at his glare is completely creeping me out...'

"So you're the new transfer? I'm Misawa Daichi. Nice to meet you. I'll see how bright you are as soon as the class started." A student in yellow jacket approached her after Asuka went back to her seat. "Nice to meet you." 'I don't have much to say about Misawa... But I can tell he's a nice guy.'

"I don't think I've seen you before. You're new?" A male which seemed to look like a Des Koala - No offense- approached along with two other students of the same uniform as hers. "I'm Maeda Hayato." "Nice to meet you senpai." She greeted as she looked at his uniform which is white, signing that he is a senior. "Don't add the Senpai part please. I flunked a year so I'm still a freshman like you."  
"Oh..."  
"I've heard all about you! I'm Yuuki Judai! I'm the top frosh duelist! It's sweet to meet ya!" The first student she had met earlier introduced himself and the other boy shorter than him did the same.  
"I'm Marufuji Sho. Not that my name matters... You'll get better grades in no time..." 'I can see Sho needs a little push for his confidence... Maeda-san too...' "Class is starting! Take your seats kids!" Cronos told the students as he looked at the time. "Aww... Hope we get to duel soon Mikoto!" Judai told her. "Sure." She agreed. 'Yuuki Judai is probably the one that I could look forward talking too. He seems like a fun guy.'

-  
"Class is over! Shidou Mikoto, I will be - "  
"Actually, I will do it." A voice interrupted him. It is a male with long hair. "I'm Daitokuji sensei. I teach alchemy and also head master of the Osiris red dorm." The male introduced himself. "I'll leave it to you then, Daitokuji sensei." "Alright, follow me Mikoto-kun." "Okay..."

-  
"Here we are. This is your new home. The Osiris red dorm." The teacher informed her as he showed the building. They say it has the lowest conditions but hey, this looks like a normal dorm! Mikoto thought to herself. A cat's meow interrupted her and nudged it's head at her leg.  
"Oh hi Pharaoh." He greeted the cat. "He's everyone's favorite. And he seems to like you Mikoto-kun. This is such a great dorm that even cats love it." He boasted a bit. "By the way. Your room is 204. And it's time for dinner now. It's at 7:00 P.M.. Everything here is always a first come, first serve." "Like a survival of the fittest?" Mikoto wondered. "Something like that. Now let's go."

-  
"Everyone~ Please join me in welcoming a new student~." Daitokuji called the students who were eating without a care. "Shidou Mikoto-kun is transferred to the Red dorm." The students looked at her in anticipation. She took of her hat, revealing her full face and greeted. "I'm Shidou Mikoto! It's nice to meet you!" "Whoa it's a girl!"  
"The kid's a "She"?"  
"Kids got vigor."  
"Yeah. Just like Aniki."  
"That's the kind of person I like!"  
"All of you seems to be able to get along. Oh, Judai-kun, Hayato-kun and Sho-kun, show Mikoto-kun to her room after the meal." Daitokuji told the three room mates.  
"Leave it to us sensei!"  
"Good now..."  
"ITADAKIMASU!"

-  
"Phew. I'm full! C'mon Mikoto! We'll take you to your room." Judai grabbed her wrist and started dragging the girl. "Eh? I haven't even-" Too late, Judai started running as he did.  
"Aniki wait up!"  
"We shouldn't run for an hour after we eat!"  
"Whatever, let's go!" Judai opened the door and dragged Mikoto out.

"Here it is Mikoto-san." Sho said as he showed her room. "No room mates? Then you get this room all by yourself." "Lucky..." Sho muttered. "It's kind of lonely if you ask me Sho..." Mikoto remarked. "If you get lonely, stop by our room!" "We're only two doors down." Hayato informed the girl. "Thanks!" "Well, let's get some sleep." "Yeah, see you tomorrow." "Class starts at 8 so don't oversleep!" Sho added before leaving the room.

-  
'I think I should write a letter to her...' She thought as she found a few papers at the desk which is enough to write a letter.

_How are you? I really can't thank you enough with helping me getting in the academy. How is everyone over there? Not that I'm expecting the worse which is them yelling and panicking with me being in the Duel academy. I doubt they will find me either. Sorry for the trouble and if you're worried about me, I'm fine. The kids here are nice. Since it's kind of late, I'll have to cut it short. I'll write another soon. _  
_Bye for now, _  
_始動 命_

As she finished the letter, a something nudged her on her head. She noticed Armed Dragon, wishing her the best of her days. Chuckling, she pet the orange dragon's head. "Thanks Armed Dragon. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." The dragon nodded. "Now let's head for bed." 'Wish me luck guys...'

Countdown: 92 days left to the tournament.

* * *

**Chapter one.**  
**End.**

* * *

How was it? To be honest. I was planning to have Konami instead but I found a fact that it's actually possible to play as a female version of Konami (A.K.A, the player from Tag Force) in Tag Force 3. I don't know how to achieve so but it is possible. So I thought "Why not?" so that's why it was a female OC instead of Konami who had been the player for the whole series (1-6). And I kept all the names Japanese... because I watch Yu-Gi-Oh! in the original language instead. But the cards will be in English.


	2. Day two, year one

Hi again. Here is up to a new chapter and thank you for the reviews!  
iloveyugiohgx93 : The last chapter has been edited so you can check it out.  
Yami.E : Thank you for reviewing! And to your questions. First, it was because the female player's uniform in Tag Force 3 is a Osiris Red uniform so I decided to go along with that. The first Tag Force takes place before the Shadow Rider's which means no one knows that Blair/Rei is a girl just yet. The second point you had, well it maybe cool too though I like to stick with Osiris Red. Also, for your second question, I know your point there since Armed Dragon is Manjoume's ace but just like how you can freely change the contents of the deck in the game, her deck will be inconsistent.

* * *

_**Strength** _

* * *

Groaning to the sound of the alarm, she hit the button and then noticed herself back in her new room. 'Oh yeah... I'm finally in the duel academy.' She remembered. Looking at the clock after she had finished changing, she noticed that there is still time before she heads off for class. 'Might as well greet the others...' She thought and then left the room.  
"YO!" A blonde haired male greeted her as she went down the stairs. "Hey." She greeted back. "Nice to meet you Mikoto! I'm Hiro." "Nice to meet you too." "Oh, you're the new kid?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you. Most of us haven't introduced ourselves. And plus, you're pretty much the first and only girl in this dorm." Ren told her. "Really?" "Yeah. And I saw your test results. Man, you could have gone to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue, but why here?" The male student wondered. Mikoto held onto her cap and answered. "I don't really care where I'll end up and plus, I just transferred here and from what I heard, you'll be on Osiris Red until you take the test for promotion if you're a transfer. Not gonna happen though." "Why did you think so?" He asked. "Cause... It's much more fun in Osiris Red compared to the other dorms if you ask me. Though you guys lack the skill, I can see that you all enjoyed dueling so that's enough for me." "Enjoyed... dueling?" "A duelist not only has to have skills, you need to learn how to enjoy a duel too. That's what makes you a duelist. Or so the King of Duelist had done." She said.

"Now that's what you call a real duelist!" Judai interrupted them.  
"Morning Mikoto-san."  
"Yo!" The two friends greeted her. "Morning. Heading off to the academy already?" She asked. "Nah. Just hanging around for a while." "I was wondering Mikoto-san... Why do you wear the hat when you already showed us your face yesterday?" Sho asked. "Now that you mentioned it..." The other Osiris student trailed off. "She did take it off yesterday..." "I don't really like having much attention. The others can tell I'm a girl from my hair already." She answered. "Oh..." "Anyway. I'm heading there earlier, just to get used with the building." The brunette told them as she waved to the other students when she walked down. But Jaden had reacted faster as he jumped from the stairs and dragged her by holding her wrist. "I'll show you around!" "Hey! Judai!" "Aniki!?"

-  
"And that's the principal office which you pretty much knew. Oh yeah, you gotta check the duel field too!"  
"They have a duel field?" She wondered. "Yeah! It's like an actual thing in the tournaments!" He explained. Judai is then reminded of something and then said, "Let's duel Mikoto!"  
"Duel? As in now?"  
"Yeah! Let's go-" Mikoto's PDA rang, cutting off Judai's speech. She opened it to see a mail from the president, Samejima himself. After she finished reading it, she saw the time to be 7:50. 10 minutes left. "Judai, let's head for the class! We're screwed in the next 10 minutes!" She called as she started running. Hearing the word, "Screwed" Judai panicked and dashed ahead of her. His speed made her widen her eyes. 'That's not the speed of a 15 year old!' But she chose to shrug it off and caught up.

-  
Class is finally over. Luckily, the two weren't caught by Cronos who arrived just a few minutes after they had arrived. Though Judai got a long lecture from Sho because he ran off ahead of him.  
"Ah, there you are Mikoto." The said girl looked up to see Asuka with her two friends, who introduced themselves as Momoe and Junko.  
"She's the new transfer?"  
"I pity her for being in an all boys dorm..." Mikoto heard the two friends muttered and rolled her eyes. "What's up?" She asked Asuka. "I was wondering if you would like to spend time... with the Blue girls?" The blonde girl requested. "...Eh?" "Asuka-san's been thinking about it yesterday. Seeing that you were the only girl in Osiris Red, she thinks it may feel awkward for you." Momoe explained. "We had also talked to the other girls about it." Junko added. "What do you say?" Mikoto thought for a moment before sighing. "I'd love too Asuka... But-"  
"Mikoto! Let's duel in the duel field!" Judai interrupted their conversation. "...That's my cue. But I will spend some time with you soon." She stood up and bowed before leaving the three Obelisk students.  
"This is why I don't want to hang out with an Osiris student." Junko protested.  
"Oh my, Junko-san. You had agreed too, because Shidou-san herself is a girl."  
"Momoe!"  
"But then... Judai is the strongest of all the students in Osiris red. Don't you think it's interesting to see how well Mikoto duels?" Asuka tried to reason the two girls. The two looked at her and then sighed in defeat. "If you say so Asuka-san." Unknowingly to them, Manjoume who listened to their conversation smirked in the thought of the two dueling. Let's see what that new slacker can do.

-  
"All set!" Judai said as he activated his duel disk. Mikoto take a look at her duel disk which is a duel academy provided disk. She placed her deck and activated it as soon as she equip it at her left hand. In sync, they both shouted. "DUEL!"

Judai 8000 LP  
Mikoto 8000 LP

Turn 1  
"I'll do it first then! My turn!" Judai declared and then take out the top most card. "Draw!" He looked at his card along with the 5 cards at his left hand. Grinning, he proceeded his move. "I activate the magic card, Polymerization!" 'Polymerization? In the first turn?' She stared at him. "I send Elemental hero Burst lady and Elemental hero Featherman. I special summon Elemental hero Flame wingman!"  
Flame Wingman  
Level: 6 Attack/Defense: 2100/1200  
"I set two cards and turn end!"

Turn 2  
"It's my turn. Draw!" Mikoto took a card from the top of her deck and saw all the cards in her hand combined. I'll save Magical Mallet for later. "I set a monster and two cards and end my turn."  
"She's not attacking?" Sho wondered. "She probably wanted to wait for the right card to take out Feather wingman." Hayato suggested. 'You got me Maeda-san'. She thought in hearing the conversation.

Turn 3  
"My turn! Draw!" Judai looked at the new addition with a grin that seems like he is enjoying himself. "I summon Elemental hero Sparkman!"  
Elemental hero Sparkman  
Level: 4 Attack/Defense: 1600/1400  
"With Elemental hero Flame wingman, I attack the face down monster!" The winged hero attacks the card which is revealed to be Masked Dragon and in one punch, it is destroyed. "Wingman's effect activates! You take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack!"

Judai 8000 LP  
Mikoto 6600 LP

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect! When it is sent to the graveyard by battle, I can special summon a dragon type monster with an attack lower than 1500 from my deck!" She take a look at the cards at her deck as she did, and then hear Armed Dragon's roar. Of course Armed Dragon. "I special summon Armed Dragon level 3 in defense mode!"  
Armed Dragon Level 3  
Level: 3 Attack/Defense: 1200/900  
"Not so fast, I attack Armed Dragon with Sparkman!" He declared but Mikoto smirked in response. "Trap activate! Sakuretsu Armor!" A card she set opened up. "When an opponent's monster attacks, it can negate the attack and destroy that monster!" "Sparkman!" Judai shouted as the armor had gone to Sparkman, destroying it. "I'll set a card and end my turn." He ended. "You're pretty good Mikoto!" He praised her. "I can say the same to you."

Turn 4  
"My turn, draw!" She smiled at the card she had added and then proceeded. "I activate Armed Dragon's effect! By sending it to the graveyard, I can special summon Armed Dragon Level 5 from my deck!" The Orange dragon smiled before disappearing and replaced with a red dragon with green eyes.  
Armed Dragon Level 5  
Level: 5 Attack/ Defense: 2400/1700  
"That is so cool!" Judai shouted in excitement. "The level series lets you send the first monster and summon a stronger version of that card." She explained and then declared. "I activate Armed Dragon's effect! By sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster from the field! And I choose Flame Wingman!"Mikoto sent a card, to the graveyard. Armed Dragon obliged and blew out a wind roar, destroying the monster. "Aniki's Flame Wingman!"  
"Heh, the new slacker ain't so bad." Manjoume said as he watch the duel from afar. "I summon Silent Magician Level 4 in attack position!"  
Silent Magician Level 4  
Level: 4 Attack/Defense: 1000/1000  
"Since I summoned Silent Magician, I activate from my hand the spell card, Level up!" "Level up!?" "It lets me summons it's stronger version ignoring the conditions needed to actually summon it. I'll send Silent Magician to the graveyard and call, Silent Magician level 8!"  
Silent Magician Level 8  
Level: 8 Attack/Defense: 3500/1000  
"An attack of 3500!?" Sho yelped as he looked at the white haired magician in shock. "And I activate the spell card, "Wing beat of a dragon!" Mikoto opened a card that she had set on the field. "By returning one level 5 or higher dragon monster to my hand, I can destroy all the spell and trap cards in my opposing side of the field!" With the effect told, Armed Dragon level 5 flew up and the small wings at it's back is beating, blowing away all the cards Judai had set. "Oh man..." "Since your field is clear, I can directly attack you. Silent Magician!" Mikoto commanded and soon, Silent Magician sent a light sphere to him, which deals a great damage.

Judai 4500 LP  
Mikoto 6600 LP

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Turn 5  
"My turn! Draw!" He pulled out and heard the response of his partner, Winged Kuriboh. "Thanks partner. I set Winged Kuriboh in attack position!" Winged Kuriboh Level: 1 Attack/Defense: 300/200  
"I set two cards and end my turn!" 'What is he planning...?' Mikoto wondered.

Turn 6  
"My turn! Draw!" She took the new card and looked at it. And grinned, "I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn! I could bring back one monster from either graveyard!"  
"Is she going to bring Armed Dragon back for level up?" Sho wondered.  
"Judai, do you remember the monster card I sent to the graveyard to activate Armed Dragon's effect?" Mikoto asked. Now he remembered the card she had discarded. A dragon species but it's certainly not Armed Dragon. "I special summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6 from the graveyard!"  
Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6  
Level: 6 Attack/Defense: 2300/1000  
"With that I end my turn." She declared.  
"Huh?"  
"She's not attacking?"  
'Try and surprise me Judai.' She mused at what is going to happen next.

Turn 7  
"My turn! Draw!" Judai drew a card. With a grin, he declared. "With Winged Kuriboh, I attack Silent Magician!" 'What!?' Mikoto mentally shouted at his declaration but is more surprised at Judai's next action. "In this moment, I activate the quick spell card, transcendent wings!" "Transcendent wings...?" "By removing two cards from my hand to the grave yard, I tribute Winged Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh Level 10!"  
Winged Kuriboh Level 10  
Level: 10 Attack/Defense: 300/200  
"Since I just special summoned, I attack Silent Magician again!" A smirk is formed as Mikoto soon opened a card revealing it as "Threatening roar". "When I activate this trap, my opponent will not be able to attack until their next turn!" "Eh!? Aww..." He groaned. 'That was a good surprise though Judai.'

Turn 8  
"My turn. Draw!" She soon met eyes with the spirit of a bronze metallic dragon as she saw the card. "Impatient, are you?" She murmured, meaning she's talking to that duel monster. Resulting into a roar. Judai was able to hear them but not the others. "What was that...?" Judai wondered. Making Mikoto look at him in surprise. "So you can see them too..." She muttered but soon proceeded her turn. 'Let's go.' "From my hand, I activate level up!" Horus is responding to the call as it starts to roar loudly. By sending Horus to the graveyard I special summon, Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8!"  
Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 8  
Level: 8 Attack/Defense: 3000/1000  
Horus roared as it landed onto the field which startled Judai and the onlookers. And stood on it's defensive stance. 'First thing's first...' She stared at the winged Kuriboh who is giving a glare to her and her monsters. 'It probably has an effect which could destroy any of my monsters... I'm not sure, but I guess I better find out. If it is right... Then both Silent Magician...'  
"Mikoto, let me go." She heard the voice of the white haired magician telling her. "Are you sure?" She asked which the magician gave a nod Horus also gave a nod of agreement to the brown haired girl. 'Alright...' "I set one monster card and I attack Winged Kuriboh with Silent Magician!"  
"I activate Winged Kuriboh's effect! By sending it to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters in attack position! And you'll get a damage equal to those monster's attack points!" Once it was said, the winged little fairy soon flew and tackled the sphere that Silent magician had shot. Destroying both of them. The sphere is then shot towards Mikoto which gave a damaging impact.

Judai 4500 LP  
Mikoto 3100 LP

'It hurts... But it's worth it.' As Mikoto got up, she declared. "Trap card activate Level Area A! All monsters on defense will be switched to attack position!" The field changed and Horus switched from it's stance and roared.  
"She's risking her first chance to attack before just for that...?"  
"Go Horus." Horus flew up and a black flame came out like a flamethrower towards Judai.

Judai 1500 LP  
Mikoto 3100 LP

"Yeowww..." Judai groaned. But soon gave a grin to the girl. "That was awesome Mikoto!" "I could say the same to you! And I still have one more attack!" "Wha-" That is when Judai remembered of the card she had set earlier before the declaration of her attack. And that is when he noticed. Next to Horus, stood a man holding a saber like sword.  
Mystic Swordsman Level 4  
Level: 4 Attack/Defense: 1900/1600  
"Go!" The warrior obliged and soon went it's way to attack Judai, diminishing his life points completely.

Judai 0 LP  
Mikoto: 3100 LP

-  
Judai struggled to get up from the blow and saw a hand held out to him. "Here." He looked up to see Mikoto and he took her hand. Finally standing up. "You almost had me and you're a tough one." "You too. Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" He winked an eye and pointed two fingers at her. "But that means you're the strongest in Osiris Red!" Sho said. "Nah. I don't think I'm that strong. Plus, if I were to fight against the Obelisk Blue, I'm not sure if I could win." She truthfully told the short boy. "I don't think that's true though Mikoto." Asuka said as she approached the four, interrupting them. "I'd like to duel against you some time." "No, not some time. You can duel me anytime!" Mikoto told her as she showed her hand to her for a hand shake and Asuka obliged.

-  
_...So hearing that they have two strong duelist on Osiris Red, everyone in the dorm started celebrating like it's a party since I was able to beat Judai. I think it's not from my strategic instance. It's because I had believed and trusted in everyone of my spirit partners. I don't know why the old man hated this power, even though gramps had explained what happened to him once. I'll write again soon, okay?_  
_See you,_  
_始動 命_  
_P.S. How is Shinji nii-san doing?  
_  
Countdown: 91 days left to the tournament

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**End.**


	3. Day seven, year one

Hello and I'm here with a new chapter. Well... Enjoy.

Yami.E: Ah, sorry about that! I know their effects but I forgot which card they were... *Sweat drop* And I planned the last chapter to be something relating to the fact that you can actually increase the heart meters of those that you want to partner up with by dueling them in the games so it's like a practice and a worry free duel. I'll fix them soon!

* * *

**Of Tag duels and golden eggwiches**

* * *

"Here you go." Mikoto handed over the duel points as she bought a pack of cards. "Thank you. Since you had a few more spares of DP, why don't you try drawing a sandwich?" Tome, the old lady who is in charge of the card packs sold and made by Industrial Illusions offered. "Sandwich?" "Yes. It's like a lottery where you get what kind of sandwich you want." She explained. "Sounds cool. Mind if I have a go?" Mikoto asked. "Of course, it's 50 DP." Mikoto handed the amount and tried out the draw. She picked a sandwich and Tome gasped as she saw the sandwich she picked. "Oh my, you had obtained yourself a Golden eggwich." "Golden what?" Mikoto asked. "Golden egg sandwich, or golden eggwich for short. You see, our hen lays a golden egg sometimes and it is a very rare occasion for someone to receive it."  
"I get it..."  
"Would you like to try another?" Tome offered. "Yes." She had done the draws around ten times, only to reveal it to be Golden eggwiches again. "Looks like the students weren't lucky during their last draws..." Tome trailed off. Looking at the amount of sandwiches she received, Mikoto smiled. 'I'll just give this to someone, it's not like I can finish them all either.' She thought but then, realized something odd during the sunday. Mikoto then asked the old lady. "The dorms seems kind of empty today... Is there something special about it?"  
"Oh, they must have been practicing tag duels for the tag force tournament in the duel field."  
"Tag - Oh..." She remembered about what president Samejima had told her about an event in 3 months time. "I'll be going then." She bowed and then packed the sandwiches she had received. "Oh Tome-san, can you keep them until I came back?" "Of course." The lady obliged. "Thank you."

-  
Walking to the duel field, she then heard some shouts coming from there. When she had arrived, she saw that the students are dueling. "Whoa... It's crowded..." She murmured at the number of students present in the field. She then saw Judai and Sho tag dueling with another two students. Which is soon finished.  
"Oh, Mikoto!" Judai who had noticed her after the duel called her. "Hello, Mikoto-san." Sho greeted. "Hi guys." She greeted back. "What are you doing here Mikoto-san? Are you planning to join the Tag Force tournament?" Sho asked. "I'm not sure yet Sho. I'm just looking around." "I see..." An idea came into his mind and he suggested her. "Hey! Let's partner up for today!"  
"For?"  
"What do you mean "For"? Of course it's for the tag duel today!"  
"Sure. I wanted to try out the new deck I was working on too."  
"YES! LET'S GO!" Judai shouted. And she is dragged off by the excited brunette to the field.  
"Yo Judai!" An Osiris student who had noticed Judai called. His friend, an Obelisk Blue student, noticing the two, called them too. "Hey dude! How're ya doin'? You seem pumped up for the Tag Force Tournament!"  
"Yeah, totally! Cause it's a duel!" 'I guess you're the one who's pretty much excited for it when it's days away...' Mikoto thought. "Wanna have a tag duel?" The student asked. "Yeah, bring it on! Let's do this Mikoto!" "Alright!"

Judai and Mikoto 8000 LP  
Takuya and Tsuyoshi 8000 LP

"DUEL!"

Turn 1  
"We'll take it first!" My turn! Draw!" Judai took out a card and grinned at the contents. "I normal summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady!"  
Elemental Hero Burst Lady  
Level: 3 Attack/Defense: 1200/800  
"I set three cards and end my turn!"

Turn 2  
"I'll do it!" Takuya declared. "My turn! Draw!" Takuya took out a card. "I set a monster and one card!" He declared as he placed a monster card in face down and a set magic and trap card. "I end my turn!" 'They're probably planning something...' Mikoto mused as she saw that they're not attacking.

Turn 3  
"My turn, draw!" Mikoto smirked as she saw the card she had obtained. "I activate the quick-spell card from my hand, Mystical space typhoon! With this card, I can send one magic or trap card on the field to the graveyard! And I chose yours!" A black typhoon appeared and moved towards where Takuya had set his card. It opened and is revealed to be a magic card and it disappeared. Sent to the graveyard. "Next, I set one card and call Mist Valley Falcon!"  
Mist Valley Falcon  
Level: 4 Attack/Defense: 2000/ 1200  
"And with Burst lady, I attack the set monster!" Burst lady charged and shoot it's flames to the flipped open card, "Morphing Jar". "I activate Morphing Jar's effect! When it's flipped, I can discard all five cards on my hand and draw five more cards! The same applies to you!" Takuya did as mentioned as the one eyed jar soon disappeared from the field. Mikoto did the same. 'I didn't have a chance to use the other cards... Oh well...' "Now that your field is empty, by returning one of the cards on the field back to my hand, I attack you directly with Mist Valley Falcon!" Returning the card she had set earlier from the field back to hand, the winged man soon flew and slashed the opponent with his sword.

Judai and Mikoto- 8000 LP  
Takuya and Tsuyoshi - 6000 LP

Once the battle phase is done, Mikoto looked at the new cards she had. And soon declared. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

Turn 4  
"My turn, draw!" Tsuyoshi took out a card and with a smirk, he declared his turn. "I activate the trap card, gravity bind! With this card, no monster above level 4 or a level 4 can attack!" A force field surrounded the area they are dueling and both her and Judai's monsters are binded with it.  
"With this, you can't attack with Mist Valley Falcon on the next turn!"  
"Really?" Judai asked with a small hint of excitement in it. "Mikoto! Use one of my cards!" He told the girl with a smile and pointed at a card at his field. "I activate one of the cards!" She opened the card on Judai's field and it revealed itself as Solemn Judgement. 'Th- This is...' The brunette looked at Judai who gave her his signature gesture which is used as his catchphrase. With a smile, she activated the card.  
"By sacrificing half of our life points, we can negate the effect of a trap card!" The image of an old man appeared and with a finger pointed at the opposing team, the force field disappeared.

Judai and Mikoto - 4000 LP  
Takuya and Tsuyoshi - 6000 LP

"Also, I activate the trap card, Macro Cosmos! As long as this card is on the field, all cards used would be removed from play! And with the effect activated, I can special summon Helios the Primordial Sun from my deck!"  
Helios The Primordial Sun  
Level: 4 Attack/Defense: ?/?  
"Damn..." Tsuyoshi cursed but then went on. "I set a monster and two cards! Turn end!"  
"That is one cool monster you have!" Judai said as he saw the sun spirit. "But you have yet to see it's power though." Mikoto commented with a grin.

Turn 5  
"My turn! Draw!" Judai drew a card and soon declared his action. "From my hand, I activate the card polymerization!" Judai declared and sent two cards from his hand to the graveyard. "I send Clayman and Burst lady on the field to the graveyard, removed due to Macro Cosmos and special summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"  
Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster  
Level: 6 Attack/Defense: 2000/2500  
"Since you're clear, I attack you with Rampart Blaster!" The gunner started running and shoot towards them but Tsuyoshi showed a trap card. "Trap card activate, negate attack!" As he said that, the attack is stopped and the battle phase soon ended. "Aww... I'll end my turn then!"

Turn 6  
"My turn, draw!" Takuya drew a card and soon declared. "I summon Giant Rat in attack position!"  
Giant Rat  
Level: 4 Attack/Defense: 1400/1450  
"And with Giant Rat, I attack Helios!" He declared but Mikoto called her partner. "Judai! Use my card!" She pointed at the card and Judai grinned. "Trap card activate!" Judai opened the card and it is shown as "Dimensional prison"  
"The attack to Helios is negated and Giant Rat is removed from play!" A rift opened up in front of Helios and sucked the beast monster in before it could stop it's actions.  
"Damn... I end my turn!"

Turn 7  
"My turn. Draw!" Mikoto had her eyes widen as she saw the card. A spirit of an angel appeared. "Mikoto-sama... Let me fight with you... For her sake as well..." The spirit requested. She then looked at Helios and Mist Valley Falcon who nodded and smiled. Though Helios's expression is not clearly seen, Mikoto could actually tell. "Thank you..." With that, Mikoto declared. "I tribute Helios and Mist Valley Falcon!" The two monsters soon start to disappear and Mikoto chanted. "O angel of light, guide their souls. Guardian Eatos!"  
"EH!?" Most of the students who watched stared in shock. For that monster that Mikoto called is a rare one that is hard to find. But soon looked in awe as the guardian angel appeared in the field.  
Guardian Eatos  
Level: 8 Attack/Defense: 2500/2000  
"I activate the equip spell card, Axe of the fool and equip it to Eatos!"  
Guardian Eatos  
Attack: 2500- 3500  
"In this moment, I activate Eatos's effect! By sending the equipped spell card to the graveyard, I can banish up to 3 monsters from your side of the field! And since there is only one in your graveyard, Morphing Jar will be removed!" Eatos smiled and with it's powers, brought the Morphing Jar away from the field. "Also, in addition, Eatos gains 500 attack points for the monsters banished in this turn!"  
Guardian Eatos  
Attack: 3500- 2500 - 3000  
"What!?" Takuya and Tsuyoshi exclaimed in disbelief. "Lastly, I activate another of my equip spell card, Axe of Fools to Elemetal Hero Rampart Blaster!" "Eh!?" Judai exclaimed and soon look at the girl, confused at what she is doing. Mikoto gave a small smile and said. "Let's end this together, partner." Judai understood and agreed. "Yeah!"  
"Go Rampant Blaster!" Both shouted in unison. The warrior then charged shooting at the opponents as their fields are cleared of monsters.

Judai and Mikoto 4000 LP  
Takuya and Tsuyoshi 3000 LP

"Finish this! Guardian Eatos!" Hearing the call, the angel nodded and summons a razor wind towards their opponents.

Judai and Mikoto 4000 LP  
Takuya and Tsuyoshi 0 LP

"Man, you guys are tough!" Takuya breathed out as he is trying to comprose himself from the attack's aftermath. Judai pointed two fingers at the two and winked. "Gotcha! That was one fun duel!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Thanks for the duel Judai! Mikoto!" The two students thank them. "Thanks too!" Mikoto thanked them. "That is awesome Mikoto!" Judai then came to her and showed his hand. Mikoto then showed hers, performing a high-five. Some of the students who watched the duel looked at Mikoto and then started talking.  
"Man, that Osiris slacker might just be lucky cause the newbie is his partner."  
"So strong..."  
"Those two would be an unbeatable pair if they did tag up for the Tag Force Tournament..."

Getting annoyed over the attention, Mikoto sighed and stalked off the field together with Judai only to be met by Asuka, Ryo, Hayato, Misawa and Sho.  
"You and Aniki are so cool out there!" Sho praised. "Yeah! You guys could have been able to beat an Obelisk in no time!" Hayato said.  
"As expected of number one."  
"I can expect a good battle with you Mikoto." Asuka then told the brunette.  
"...I'm looking forward to the day we will duel." This time, Ryo had said to her. "Uh... Thank you." Mikoto thanked Ryo and then to all of them.  
"Oh yeah, I gotta go." She told Judai and the others.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just getting some stuff..." Mikoto answered as she left and in curiosity, the group followed her to find her entering the school store. "Is she buying a pack?" Sho wondered. "I don't think so." Ryo muttered as he saw that she only took a plastic bag from Tome. Mikoto then walked out only to see them looking at her. "Hm? What's wrong?" She asked. "What's in there?" Misawa asked, looking at the bag. "Just see for yourself." Mikoto simply replied, handing the bag to Judai who then started to take out an item and pulled out a golden eggwich.  
"Whoa! It's the golden eggwich!"  
"Eh!? Let me see Aniki..." Sho then took the bag and is shocked at the contents. "How did you get all these golden eggwiches!?" He yelped.  
"Ten?" Asuka wondered as she saw the amount of sandwiches inside the bag. "Well, I tried the draw earlier before I head off to the duel field and since there is no way I could finish them all, I thought I'll just hand the rest over to someone." Mikoto explained. "Hey Mikoto, can I have one?" Hayato asked, his eyes shining at the sight of the rare sandwich. "Go ahead Maeda-san. You guys too." She obliged.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
As they talked, the spirit of Guardian Eatos watches with a smile. "Kaori-sama... Mikoto-sama is in good hands..."

-  
_With that, I found out that everyone loved the golden eggwich though they had their own other preferences to other sandwiches. I started to liked it here already. But if I were to say the closest person to me since my first week here, it's Judai. He's a fun person to talk and hang out with, especially when it comes to duels. And if you're worried about my studies, don't worry. I'm doing well.  
始動 命  
P.S. I hope all is well on your side.  
_  
Countdown: 84 days left to the tournament

* * *

**Chapter three.**  
**End**

* * *

Um, how was it? Ah, the deck is actually a rental deck from the DS game "Over The Nexus", the name is "Dimensional Ruler". Just that I don't include the synchro monsters. And include Helios- The Primordial Sun in addition instead.


	4. Day ten, year one

Another new chapter up...

Yami.E : Sorry about that. I fixed it. *Sweatdrop*  
iloveyugiohGX93 : Umm... I had spaced them properly... I don't really get what you actually mean... But if you mean, changing my writing style then I can't... lots of authors had different styles to how they write and it's better to stick to your own style than to follow the way others had written...*Sweat drop*

* * *

**Family**

* * *

Lectures had gone as usual. Judai slept in. Which is typical as he was somewhat street smart. Something that Mikoto, Sho and Maeda had mutually agreed on. The rest of the students listened to it, no matter how boring it was. Among the students, Mikoto used her hand as a pillow for her chin and her elbows rested on the table. Looking like she was bored. But it was actually because she was somewhat bothered to what had happened the day before.

_"Welcome to the Blue dorm Shidou-san." The dorm teacher of the Blue Girl's dorm, Ayukawa Emi greeted the young girl. "I apologize for troubling you with this." Mikoto bowed to the teacher. "It's alright. The girls and Asuka are okay with it so I don't see why it should be a trouble." Ayukawa smiled at the girl._  
_"Thank you..."_  
_"You're welcome, now go along. Asuka and the girls are waiting." Ayukawa nudged the girl and Mikoto soon started to walk her way through the large dorm. After a while of wandering, she managed to get herself to where Asuka and the other girls were.  
"Ah! Welcome Mikoto!"  
"Nice to meet you Shidou-san!"  
After getting familiarized with the female students, Mikoto started to talk with the girls with a few trivial things until Momoe spoke up to her and ask. "Ah! I have a question Shidou-san! Do you have any particular person in interest?"  
"Hey Momoe!"  
"I don't think I have one for now. At least." The brunette replied.  
"Ara, that's a pity Shidou-san..."  
"I had to agree with Momoe-san too... Girls at this age probably have someone they are interested in, you know?"  
'Boys will be boys. Girls will be girls.' Mikoto mentally sighed at the girls who despite their ranks are actually like the normal girls in normal school life. 'But I guess that's a good thing though.' She reassured herself.  
"Alright girls. By the way Mikoto, how did you get Guardian Eatos? It's a hard to find card." Asuka wondered. The girls soon looked at Mikoto. Wanting to hear a reply. "Hm... It was given to me."  
"Given?"  
"Wait. I guess it's more like..." The crimson eyed girl trailed off for a while before she continued. "A memento from the past."  
"Like a family thing?" Junko asked. That seems to make her flinch for a while. Something that Asuka could see.  
"...Un... Something like that."  
"Is it a heritage?"  
"Not really. It's like a reminder that they will always be with us."  
"I see... Ah! How is your family like?" Mikoto flinched once more.  
"Hey Jun-"  
"I live with my grandparents after I got into a fight with my family."  
"Eh?"  
"What happen-"  
"Junko, it looked a bit sensitive to her." Asuka pointed out. "It's fine Asuka. My grandparents are nice so it doesn't really matter anymore." Mikoto told her with a small smile plastered at her face. Soon, the other girls started to talk about other things, leaving the matter forgotten. But not to Mikoto though._

'Family... huh? It's been a while since I heard that word...' Mikoto's mind wandered through her past. Asuka noticed this as she saw that the girl's crimson eyes looked like they are away from reality, even though it looked like that she was looking at the large screen in front of the students in the class. 'I guess she's still a bit bothered about what Junko said...' Asuka mentally sighed. Surprisingly, none of the teachers called on the girl as they taught the students.

-  
As soon as the bell of the final class rang, signing that class is over. Judai woke up and stretched his arms up. "That was a good sleep~." He yawned. "That's what you said everyday Judai." Maeda sighed. "That's likely of Aniki." Sho added. Mikoto just chuckled "Typical.""Ah! I heard a new pack is being sold at the shop!" Sho exclaimed. That woke Judai up completely. "REALLY!? LET'S GO!"  
"You guys go on ahead, I have something to do." Mikoto told them. "Oh well... See you at the dorms Mikoto-san!" Sho and Maeda then went together with Judai. Mikoto soon left after them but is stopped by Asuka.  
"Mikoto, Um..."  
"Yes?"  
"Are you still bothered with what Junko had asked you yesterday?"  
That caught the girl off guard. 'So Asuka saw it then...' "How about we talk about this somewhere else?"

-  
The two wandered around the island for some while. 'I wonder where...?' Asuka wondered. When she noticed that Mikoto stopped, Asuka also decided to look at what she was staring and to her surprise. It was their senior, Ryo. Looking at the run down building in front of them. "Ryo-senpai?" Mikoto called. The said older boy noticed her and Asuka and asked. "Shidou? And Tenjouin. Why are you here?"  
"Mikoto said she wanted to go somewhere else to talk about something..." Asuka told him and asked back. "What about you senpai?"  
"...This place... This is where the blue dorm was."  
"EH!?" Asuka exclaimed in surprise. "Then-"  
"Yes. I was here with Fubuki together before he went missing."  
'Who's Fubuki?' Mikoto wondered but decided to keep it to herself and ask Asuka later.  
"I see..." Asuka looked down.  
"Senpai, do you mind if Asuka and I head inside? I'm not doing anything bad to this place." Mikoto asked the older boy. She was still afraid of the usual glare that he always have but she thinks that he is actually a nice person. He had shown that he cared about his little brother.

_"Shidou." Someone called the girl as she is about to leave the class and follow Daitokuji sensei who is showing her the way towards her dorm._  
_"Hai?" _  
_"Are you going to your dorm?"_  
_"Yes... is something the matter?"_  
_"I have a brother currently in that dorm."_  
_"Is it Sho?"_  
_"...So you noticed."_  
_"N- not really. It's just that your surnames are similar..."_  
_"Well, we are brothers. Can I ask you a favor, to watch over him?"_  
_"I'm fine with it... But why me?"_  
_"...Circumstances made me being unable to watch him over. Especially when I'm in Obelisk Blue. Will you?"_  
_"...Alright then..."_

"...Fine with me." Ryo agreed. Hearing the okay, Mikoto went inside earlier with Asuka following her. Once she reached somewhere far from ear range. She let out a sigh of relief. "Asuka... To be honest. Yes, I'm still a bit bothered about what Junko said." 'I thought so...' Asuka thought. "Did something happen to you with them before?" Mikoto bit her lip as she is about to tell Asuka, because she didn't want to remember the sad memories and also the happy memories with her family.

_"Eh~? I lost?" A young boy 8 in age pouted at the results of the duel.  
"YAY~!" The young brown haired girl who is his opponent jumped in glee._  
_"Mikoto, you're cheating." A boy with similar appearance to her opponent complained. The difference being the color of their eyes and hair. "Why do you think I am cheating?" She retorted. "Because you used mom's card!" Hearing that, the girl's smile fade and is replaced with a blank expression._  
_"Michiru! What is that for!?"_  
_"I don't like seeing Guardian Eatos around with her. The only person I could see having Guardian Eatos is mom and only her."_  
_"You said that lots of times and don't you remember what happened last time when we said that!?"_  
_"Oh crap."_  
_Ignoring the talks, Mikoto looked at the said card. 'Onee-chan said that mom wanted me to take care of Guardian Eatos for her... But I don't think Michi-nii or Kaname-nii likes that at all... What will you do if you're still here mom? Though I don't really remember how you look since I was 4 when you left...' She soon saw the card's spirit standing next to her. Placing a hand at the little girl's head.  
"Mikoto-sama, don't mind those two. Kaori-sama wouldn't want you to cry over small things if she's still here." She told the girl. According to the angel, Mikoto's mother, Shidou Kaori had been a strong woman. And she still keep that side even when she is about to die because of her illness. "Yeah... I guess you're right..." Mikoto trailed off. The angel smiled. "Good."_

_"Fighting again?" A voice called to them. Surprising the two boys. "A- aneki!" "You twins really need to stop bothering Mikoto-chan about her getting to use Mama's card." The voice sighed. No sooner, Mikoto went towards her. _  
_"Onee-chan, let's duel!"_  
_"Alright!"_

"We used to be a close knit happy family... Until that day..."  
"That day?" Asuka wondered. "The old man banned us from dueling with duel monsters for reasons I don't even know. I was ten back then..."

_"WHY!?"_  
_"I won't repeat it again. Once I said no, it's a no."_  
_"I don't care! Do you think Guardian Eatos and mom would be happy about it!?"_  
_The man flinched at the mention of his late wife, but his mind is set. "Your mother had nothing to do with this. Dueling is not allowed and that is final."_  
_"If that's what you want, then I'm leaving. You never talked to me ever since mom died. Not even once. And the first thing you said to me after many years is this! You're the worst!"_

"...So I ran away from home and stayed with grandpa and grandma. My sister comes by and talk to me every month since I told her... But my brothers didn't." 'So that's why...'  
"Sorry about Junko. I could tell her to not ask."  
"It's fine Asuka. It's a long time back. The only one who I could see as a family now is my grandparents and sister. What's past is already stuck in the past in the end."  
"If you insist then Mikoto." Asuka then looked up through the holes of the building and saw that the sky is getting dark. "Ah, I should go back to my dorm now. What about you?" She asked. "I'll stay in for a while. I'll be fine." Mikoto replied. "Alright. See you tomorrow in class." Asuka gave a light wave to her and soon left the abandoned dorm.

Mikoto walked a few steps back and soon slid her back down the wooden wall of the building. Taking off her cap, revealing her hidden crimson red eyes and brown hair. "You didn't tell her the full story Mikoto-sama." Guardian Eatos pointed out as she appeared next to the girl. "I know that. But I don't think Asuka needs to know the full details. Judai is probably the only one who would believe me if I tell the full story."  
"Judai?"  
"It might be faint, but he is able to see the spirits of duel monsters like me, Nee-san, Kaname, Michiru, and mom."  
"Do you mean...?"  
"Yes. The ability that mom has. Grandpa told me that dad used to be able to see duel monster spirits until he completely blocked it with his own will. Out of fear."  
"Is that the reason why he forbid the four of you to duel?" Guardian Eatos wondered.  
"Saa... But that is just an assumption from me and grandpa."  
"Is that so Mikoto-sama?"  
"Yes... You know... I rarely used you in duels or talk to you ever since that day, huh?" She said in reminder of the past.  
"I guess so... All I could do since then was only watch you over for five years... But I see no need for that now."  
"Why is that?"  
"You're not alone now Mikoto-sama. You have friends."  
"I suppose so..."

-  
"You're late Mikoto-kun." Daitokuji sensei informed the girl as she returned to the dorm. "Sorry sensei." She bowed. The man looked at her and said. "I'll slide it off for this once Mikoto-kun. You can go back to your room~." "Thank you sensei." Mikoto walked up to her room but is surprised by the shout once she opened the door to her room. "Welcome back Mikoto!"  
"Judai...? Sho and Maeda-san too...?"  
"We waited for you to come back! And here!" Judai handed a closed pack. Mikoto looked at the pack, eyes wide as she looked at the pack's name. "This is..."  
"We shared out DP to buy that! It's Aniki's idea!" Sho told her. "And since you're here already, let's duel!" Judai shouted.  
"Judai-kun, we have school tomorrow! And you just said you're only giving her that pack!" Maeda told him.  
"Aw, come on! We'll get this done in a while!"  
"Aniki we don't want to bother Mikoto-sa-"  
"Isn't that fine? It's only once in a while." Mikoto agreed.  
"Yes! Now let's duel!"

Outside the Osiris red dorm, Guardian Eatos and the spirits of the monsters Mikoto had watched Mikoto's room as shouts and laughter is heard. "I'm glad Mikoto is happier now." Silent Magician smiled. The other spirits, including Guardian Eatos agreed. "Yes... This might be for the best." The angel commented.

Countdown: 81 days left to the tournament

* * *

**Chapter four.**  
**End**

* * *

Konami's family was never mentioned in the games, so... yeah... *Sweat drop* Oh, one question, for the Tag Force tournament, who would you want Mikoto/Fem! Konami to partner up with? Not Johan or anyone from the second season above. It's between Judai, Sho, Maeda, Asuka, Misawa, Ryo, and Manjoume.


End file.
